Mon Amour
by GBTiger
Summary: The sequel to "Master and Pet." What if Arthur didn't die?... then, what if he had forgotten everything, including Francis, his once-beloved Master? Warnings for yaoi, smut, torture, possibly rape
1. From White to Red

**I know... I wasn't going to continue Master and Pet... ugh... I couldn't help myself, though! All of your reviews made me happy that the random thing I started typing one evening became so popular in just a few months, but I was so upset that you, like, all of you cried at the end... I did not like reading the reviews, I hope I apologized to most of you for that! If I didn't, this story will be your apology. **  
**However unlikely it may be, Arthur survived. **

**And that is where we begin.**

* * *

"...Oh my God, he's breathing...," Francis uttered, his hand placed gently on Arthur's chest, barely able to feel the faint rise and fall of it. "…He has almost no time left." As carefully as he could, the vampire lifted Arthur's limp, unmoving body from the ground, facing away from the crowd of vampire hunters. "I'm leaving," he announced, his voice soft; but there was a hint of a growl in it. "This has gone far enough."

"You're not going anywhere!" roared the man who had first showed up to confront Francis. From his bag, he whipped out a silver bullet. "You're going to die tonight! Your reign of terror has gone far enough!"

Francis ignored him, staring down at Arthur. He had done his best to protect his Master, and his actions would not go unrewarded. He couldn't die just yet.

"You've already shown us your weakness," the man continued, loading his pistol with a few more of the silver bullets. "It's that human, isn't it? Well, we've already killed him!"

_You arrogant bastard._

"From the way you were acting, I don't think you have much left to live for!"

"Shut the hell up," Francis snarled suddenly, whipping around to give him the fiercest glare before leaping over the humans' heads, exiting the alley and fleeing in the direction of his mansion.

_"After him!"_ he could hear someone scream. Footsteps were heard, but they faded away into the distance as the distance between the vampire and the hunters became smaller and smaller. He was too fast for the humans, despite his numerous injuries. He had already been shot several times, weakening him just a bit; but that wasn't a problem. His real issue was Arthur, who was unconscious and hanging onto his life by a thread. He did look peaceful, though, and beautiful in a twisted way. His lips, stained with crimson, tears still on his cheeks. Arthur was crying for him. He loved him.

"You can't hear me," Francis whispered, hurrying up the pathway to the house. "I know you can't. But you have to pull through,_ mon ange_. I would kill myself if you died. It's a miracle you're still breathing, though." He stopped at the front door, opening it quickly and closing it behind him. "We're back!" he called out. There was no reply. Is anyone home?

But he didn't have time to worry about that. He rushed Arthur into the bedroom, not bothering to look for anyone in the house before laying him gently down on the pure white sheets. When deep crimson blood slowly leaked out from underneath him, though, Francis realized with horror that they may have had less time than he thought. If he didn't stop the bleeding immediately, Arthur could die.

"Francis?" Elizabeta's voice drifted down the hall as she approached the bedroom. Francis didn't say anything in response, focusing more on putting pressure on Arthur's stomach wound with both hands. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but just to let you know, Gilbert and Antonio have gone out hunting if you were wondering where they went..."

"Out hunting?" Francis glanced up to Elizabeta as the young woman entered the room. He turned back to Arthur, looking in his pet's direction but staring off into space. His upper lip twitched in irritation. "Shit," he growled. "On a night like tonight..."

Elizabeta ignored his words, staring at Arthur for a moment before slowly walking up to him, taking cautious steps without taking her wide jade eyes off of him for a single second, as if she was in absolute disbelief. "Oh my God," she whispered. "What the hell...?" After that, she said nothing, only standing motionless, like she was a stone statue.

"Elizabeta, be a dear and go get me some medical supplies from the bathroom under the sink," Francis ordered quickly. He would need all the help he could get. "Also," he added. "Get Lovino to assist us. Lock the front door, too. Those bastards who did this might have followed us. If they get into this house, everyone's life will be at risk." He fixed Elizabeta with a hard glare, hoping that he had made himself clear. "Now get moving."

Quickly, Elizabeta turned and dashed from the room, set out to do as Francis she had gone, Francis turned back to Arthur and regarded him with a caring look. "Everything will be fine, Arthur," he murmured softly. "We'll make sure you get better right away. If our attempts fail, we'll get you to a hospital. You will live, Arthur, I promise." He grit his teeth. "I won't turn you into a vampire, either. I know that you don't want that. You'll be with me, Arthur, for the rest of your human life, and... and you won't have to suffer through pain and death and the curse of immortality." Pausing, he gazed down at Arthur. "But you have to let me know... would you rather die or become a vampire? You could live with me forever... but you'll suffer through the consequences of being the undead- and outcast in human society and unable to return to a normal, breathing human."

There was no answer. Arthur's breathing became shallower. But thankfully, the bleeding had slowed some already.

"H-here..." Elizabeta and Lovino both came in, carrying bandages, scissors, a tourniquet, tweezers, antibiotics, and other medical supplies. Elizabeta dropped them beside Francis and knelt, staring at Arthur. "B-but what happened to him?" she asked, whispering. Lovino was, for once, absolutely silent.

"Ambush," Francis growled in one word. He continued, "Vampire hunters came, found me drinking Arthur's blood, and started shooting- of course, Arthur was an idiot and ran out in front of me to protect me. And those assholes shot at this innocent, fragile human. I couldn't stop them in time; and this is the result." He laughed bitterly, but just a little, taking a clean white bandage pad and pressing it to Arthur's chest. "Eliza, get another one of these and take care of his stomach. Lovino, if you would, clean and bandage his ear. It's been nicked." The two other humans complied quickly to the vampire's orders.

Silence followed for the next ten minutes or so. By then, Arthur's ear had been wrapped up, the white gauze bandages circling around his head. Francis was still working on cleaning the chest and stomach wounds, while Elizabeta had proceeded to clean the other gunshot injuries.

"Eliza," Francis said softly, lifting up the gauze pad to check to see how much blood was coming out. "What is your blood type?"

"Huh? I don't know," was her reply. "You can ask Gilbert, he might know-"

"Lovino?" Francis interrupted, turning to the chestnut-haired Italian. "Your blood type?"

"I don't know either, bastard," Lovino muttered. "Why do you care?"

Francis glanced down at Arthur. "Blood transfusion," he said simply. "I alone cannot heal him. He needs a blood transfusion or else he'll die, and in order for that, we need someone with the same blood type as him."

Elizabeta uttered a shocked gasp. Lovino and Francis ignored her.

"And if neither of us have the same blood type as him?" Lovino questioned.

To that, Francis did not reply. He continued to stare at the unconscious blond as if lost in thought, misty sapphire eyes seeming to swirl. Lovino swallowed anxiously.

"Lovino, give me your arm," Francis requested. He picked up a pair of scissors. "I'll taste your blood. If it tastes the same as his, then we can save his life."

"What?" Lovino exclaimed, jumping to his feet and glowering at Francis. "You're going to drink my blood? That's against the fucking pact! Also, I don't want your mouth anywhere near my body-"

"I'm sure your Master wouldn't mind," Francis replied calmly. "Antonio would understand."

Elizabeta spoke up. "Francis, taste my blood. I don't care if Gilbert objects or not. If we can save Arthur... If there's a chance, I want to help."

"Thank you, Eliza." Francis smiled and took her arm gently in his hand, a bit tentative since he rarely touched her because of the pact with the other two vampires. He pressed the blade into her arm, then cut, but not deeply. Elizabeta flinched back and bit down on her lip as Francis licked up the blood. "A pity," he murmured, drawing back. "It's completely different, your blood and his." He turned back to Lovino. "Now, would you like to try? It doesn't hurt much, I promise."

Lovino shook his head. "No. If you hurt me, Antonio has the right to hurt Arthur."

"He won't," Francis assured him. "Antonio will understand, I promise."

"Promise?" Lovino gave Francis a guarded look.

"Promise."

"Fine, then." The Italian stuck out his arm and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain of the scissors to cut into him. When it happened, he sucked in a deep breath, letting it out when Francis leaned back from his arm, licking his lips.

"Almost exactly the same," Francis declared. "It seems that Antonio and I have the same taste in blood type. But certainly not the same taste in personality..."

"Shut up," Lovino muttered, rubbing his arm. "Do you know how to perform a blood transfusion, even?"

Francis gave him a blank stare. "No. I do not. But I'm sure I will not find it difficult to do so. I do have a device, so that I don't have to take him to a hospital."

Elizabeta glanced up. "What do you have against taking Arthur to a hospital?" The reply to her question was not immediate. Francis took his time replying, proceeding to clean off the wounds on Arthur's arms in the silence that followed the young woman's question.

"If they see his body," Francis murmured. "They'll see what I've done to him. They'll question me. They'll find a witness, get them to tell the truth, and then he'll be taken away from me." Elizabeta and Lovino exchanged glances. If Alfred was contacted, there was no doubt that he would not hesitate to tell the authorities everything about Francis and Arthur- everything that he knew, anyways. That would be a huge problem for both of them, since the human and vampire loved each other.

"We can't let these get infected," Francis said, speaking sharply and loudly once again. "Do we have any more antibiotics?" There was no reply. Clearly, the answer was no. Francis growled softly, irritated. "Fine, then." He picked up Arthur's limp arm and located the bullet hole, then drew his tongue over it, lapping up the blood slowly as it oozed down onto the white bed.

"Oh, God." Elizabeta covered her mouth with one hand and she turned away, her face a sickly shade of green. "That is disgusting." Lovino too, looked a little sickened.

Francis shrugged calmly and continued to lick his pet's wounds, even going so far as to stick his tongue into the wounds themselves and clean them out that way. Elizabeta looked like she was about to puke. "If you're going to be sick," Francis called out, swiping his tongue over his bright-red, blood stained lips, "Please do it elsewhere. The stench of it is just awful." In response, Elizabeta nodded and rushed out of the room. Francis continued to clean Arthur's wounds, now moving to his legs. "Lovino, start on bandaging his wounds,_ s'il vous plait,_" he said. "Except for his shoulder. The bullet is lodged in there and I have to remove it"

Lovino shuddered but did as he was told without question. Francis guessed that he was so quiet this once because he was frightened by the bloody wounds. He swallowed and grimaced as he started to wrap up the wounds, flinching every time he saw Francis clean out the inside of one of Arthur's leg injuries.

Elizabeta entered the room again, her face still ashen but she probably felt a little better. "How can I help?" she asked quietly.

"If you can stomach being up close to his body, help Lovino bandage him," Francis offered. "If not, I am no longer in need of your assistance. If you leave the room, remember to lock the door behind you, please."

"I-I think I can handle it," Elizabeta said, but the quiver in her voice was evident.

"Darling, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"I want to help Arthur," she replied quickly.

"Then get over here and help," Francis said smoothly.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I'm taking French now... I just started this year, so I really don't know much... Aah... haha... But feminine and masculine nouns make more sense to me...**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. If you do not want to have a sequel to Master and Pet and think it should have just been left off there, by all means you are free to leave! Thanks!**

**-G**


	2. Grey Memories

** Guy,s this took way too long I'm sorry, I should have published it sooner...**  
**Also something cool: I was born on July 14 (Bastille Day, France's birthday!), my first and middle names are French, in my Hetalia friend group I am France, and I am taking French.**

**...yups.**

* * *

"When do you suppose he'll wake up?"

Francis regarded Elizabeta calmly, despite how the question aroused a horrible fear inside of him, forcing him to think of how Arthur may never awake from his slumber. However, he pushed that back and smiled. "A day or two," he murmured. "Arthur is strong."

The two were sitting in chairs by Francis's bed where Arthur lay peacefully, all of his wounds successfully bandaged, the blood transfusion being completed just yesterday as well. Lovino was the blood donor, of course, and even though he had protested when the time came, clearly having second thoughts about it, Antonio forced him to do it, most likely because he wanted to please Francis. And much to his relief, both Antonio and Gilbert had been okay with the idea of Francis tasting their pet's blood, though Gilbert seemed a little irritated that Francis didn't have permission from him first. The operation had been successful, to everyone's delight, and now Arthur was asleep, his pulse normal and his breath regular.

Elizabeta seemed to doubt Arthur's recovery, though. "With the lung that was shot... and the bullet in his abdomen... do you really think that he'll survive?"

Francis didn't face her. He continued to stare at Arthur, his sapphire eyes like chips of ice. "He will live," he stated, reassuring himself more than Elizabeta. "I removed the bullet. I will make sure that his wounds do not get infected. He was given blood to compensate for the massive amounts that he had lost, and he is breathing now. He must live."

"You're saying 'must,' now," Elizabeta pointed out. "Rather than 'will.' Is it that you are sure he will pull through or just that you desperately want him to?"

_"Get out now_," Francis commanded sharply, whipping around and fixing Elizabeta with a hard stare. "I don't want you here if you'll just be making my life difficult." He then fell silent for a few minutes, only gazing at Arthur. When he spoke again, his voice was softer and calmer Elizabeta had ever heard it before. "I apologize; you may stay. I understand... you love him, don't you?" He faced Elizabeta again, eyes filled with sorrow that seemed to make him hollow. "It's okay. I know you do. We're in the same boat." He forced a grin, and it was painfully obvious how fake it was, but Elizabeta said nothing, listening curiously to the vampire. "But it seems that we express our pain differently, oui? You fear so much that he will die, whereas I simply believe that what I want will come true. I am, in a sense, running away." He chuckled sardonically. "If I don't want Arthur to die, I won't believe it will happen. I can't see the truth."

Elizabeta's gaze drifted off to the side, and she seemed to be staring off into space. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "That I love him."

"Don't be," Francis replied, blinking slowly. He pushed his blond bangs back with one hand and sighed a little. "If we could help who we fell in love with, I wouldn't be obsessed with Jeanne the way I am. And you wouldn't have to have the scar on your chest, the symbol carved into you because you fell in love." He smirked, not because he was amused or enjoying the memory of carving her flesh out himself .It was a bitter, cold smirk.. "It's a pity how our minds work. Humans and vampires and demons alike- we can all fall in love. And it only causes us pain, as it has been proven many times." The young woman blushed a little but nodded. Francis looked at her. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"I-it's just a little weird talking about love with you," Elizabeta admitted, blushing even deeper. "I-I mean, we're not exactly friends, o-or... well, in a relationship..."

"And we never will be," Francis responded. "Arthur is more of my type, anyways."

Elizabeta shrugged. "And I wouldn't want to be tortured by you." She yawned.

"...Darling, out of curiosity, how many hours have you stayed up?"

"Well, I took a nap while you were gone... you know, that night, when Arthur was shot. I haven't slept since then, actually."

"It shows," Francis commented. "There are bags under your eyes and your movements are a bit sluggish. You should take this time to sleep."

Elizabeta stubbornly shook her head. "I won't sleep until Arthur wakes up. I want to know that he will be okay."

"He won't die if you leave for half a day to catch up on some much-needed sleep,," Francis informed her. "I'll be watching him. If there are any changes in his condition, you will be the first to know."

"I-I guess..." Elizabeta yawned. "Watch Arthur very carefully, alright?" She stood up, smiled at Francis, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Francis turned back to Arthur. "You hear that?" he said softly. "She loves you. I love you. You need to wake up soon, _mon ange_. Please..."

* * *

Arthur blinked a couple of times before slowly sitting up, wincing with pain as he realized that his body was sore all over, like someone had beat him with a baseball bat and left him unconscious. And seeing the bandages covering his body, he wasn't too sure how far off he was from the truth. What on earth had happened to him? And, taking a glance at his surroundings, where the heck was he? A mysterious, large white bedroom...

"Arthur," breathed a voice beside him. The young man jumped, startled, and turned, surprised to see a man sitting next to the bed in a small chair, his blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He had longish blond hair that was tied back in a short ponytail with a black ribbon, while longer bangs fell on the sides of his face. "Arthur," he whispered again. A smile slowly formed on his face. "You're awake."

"What... what had happened to me?" Arthur asked quietly.

The other man tilted his head to the side. Arthur noticed that he had sharp-looking canine teeth... and awfully pale skin. "You don't remember? That night... The restaurant... and, when you were shot..."

"I was_ shot?_" Arthur echoed in disbelief. "But... who would do such a thing?" He paused. "Also, who are you? Did you help me?"

The man's expression slowly changed, forming a look of sorrow. He stared at Arthur for a moment, then uttered, "Don't you know who I am?"

Arthur eyed the man. He didn't look familiar. "N-no, I'm sorry, should I?" he asked. This stranger seemed to know him, though. Maybe they had met before... But when?

The pale-skinned man shifted himself onto the bed, sitting down beside Arthur. Lifting his hand, he drew his fingers over Arthur's cheek, and the young man shivered and flinched back, realizing that his hand was as cold as ice.

Like he was dead.

When Arthur moved his head back as he cringed, the man withdrew his hand quickly like he had burned himself. "You really don't remember..." he murmured. "You don't remember who I am." He closed his eyes and leaned back a little with a small sigh. "And you don't remember Eliza, either, do you? Or Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano..."

"W-wait, what on earth happened?" Arthur asked, flustered by the random list of names. Had he lost his memories? Did he know these people? And this blond man with pale, icy skin; Could it be that they were acquainted as well? A logical explanation would be, of course, amnesia, but how did it happen? "Excuse me, was I by any chance hit on the head? To make me forget..."

The man shrugged, sighing again. "It must have been the trauma," he explained, his voice soft. "Of being shot and near death. You would have died, too, if I wasn't quick enough in bringing you back to the house. Lovino gave you some of his blood, be thankful for that as well. He didn't want to but Antonio and I finally got him to sit still- Or rather, we pinned him down and tied him up so he couldn't struggle-" The man paused to chuckle a little at that, like he found the thought of forcing someone to donate their blood amusing, while Arthur stared at him, appalled. "-but he's alright now."

Arthur shook his head a little to clear it. "You don't actually think it's funny, do you?" he asked. "That you tied him... or did you really do that? Were you just joking?"

"Joking?" The man smirked. "Of course not. I simply got some rope and bound his ankles and wrists." He hesitated. "Ah, but you wouldn't know..."

"Know what?" Arthur inquired, curious now.

"...Who I am." the man added softly. "And not just my name, I mean_ who_ I am." He stood up and smiled weakly. "Just for the record, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. Please excuse me now." He left the room quietly, leaving Arthur all alone.

* * *

"The good news is, Arthur is awake," Francis announced, approaching Elizabeta from behind. The young woman jumped and turned, clearly startled by the vampire's sudden appearance.

"A-and the bad news?" Elizabeta asked nervously.

"He doesn't remember anything about us," the vampire declared. Elizabeta's eyes filled with disbelief, then sadness. "He did not remember my name," he continued. "Or yours. My guess is, the trauma from the shooting damaged his memory somehow. There is a chance that he will regain it." He paused. "But I don't know how to go about helping him."

Elizabeta gazed up at Francis sadly. "So you just want to wait and hope for the best?"

_"Oui_."

She bit her lip anxiously and turned her gaze to the floor. "...Can I go see him, then?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Francis replied. "We need to take this easy and introduce one thing at a time to him." The volume of his voice lowered. "I reached out to touch his face, but when I did so he flinched away... He didn't know that my hand was cold."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeta said. She hesitated at first, but then stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Francis's body. The vampire, surprised, stiffened, but he didn't back away. Eventually he relaxed, returning the sudden hug. "I understand how you must feel that Arthur doesn't even know you anymore," she murmured sympathetically.

Francis hugged her tighter, imagining that she was Arthur, wishing that Arthur hadn't forgotten him. It hurt him, when Arthur asked his name. It horrified him when he flinched away from his touch.

When Elizabeta pulled back, she did so quickly, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink. "I-I don't mean to offend you, though!" she stammered, flustered. "I just..."

"It's alright," Francis replied. "Thank you, dear." He brushed her bangs back with one hand and kissed her forehead. "You know, if you want to, I could take you in to see Arthur now. As long as it's just the two of us. I don't want to put any extra stress on him when Gilbert and Antonio and Lovino come in and start bothering him, and he would have no idea what was going on." He started off to the bedroom, beckoning with his hand. "Don't just stand there, let us go pay a visit to Arthur."

Opening the door, Francis motioned for Elizabeta to step inside first before he closed it behind them, locking it; just in case the loud and obnoxious Gilbert decided to drop in for a surprise visit. "Arthur, this is Elizabeta," he introduced. Arthur gazed up at the young woman for a moment before nodding politely and sticking out his hand. Elizabeta shook it, her eyes flickering towards Francis for a moment, probably wondering if this man who treated her like a stranger had once been in love with her.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you," Arthur said at last, his voice shaking a bit. He too glanced at Francis, but he did so several times and he looked almost frightened with his wide eyes and the way he kept on licking his lips anxiously.

"I'm sorry you lost your memory," Elizabeta began. "I really do hope you regain it and remember us soon." At that point, Francis came further in and sat down on the bed, causing Arthur to jump a little.. "...Are you alright?" Elizabeta inquired.

Arthur rubbed his eyes with one hand, sneaking another glance at Francis. "I'm f-fine," he replied quickly, but he still looked nervous.

Francis said nothing for a while, but when he spoke up, his tone of voice was firm. "Elizabeta, may I ask you to leave now? I would like to talk with Arthur... _alone_." He made a gesture with his eyes, and Elizabeta got the message. Blushing, she nodded to Arthur before hurrying from the room. Francis stared at Arthur, who, to his disappointment, looked away like he was distracted by something. "...Look at me, _mon cher_," Francis commanded, but he said it gently. "I want to see your eyes." When Arthur turned, Francis nodded in understanding. Genuine fear was in those emerald depths that stared back at him. The human really was scared of him, and Francis was almost sure he knew why. Cold, pale skin, unmistakable fangs that glistened like pearls, and a sadistic nature. Of course he would be frightened, as would anyone else waking up in a strange house covered in bandage while a demon in human form remained in the same room as him.

"D-do you want something?" Arthur asked softly, his trembling hands clutching the blanket as he stared at Francis.

"I want you to not be afraid," Francis honestly said, leaning forward and cupping Arthur's face in his hands. The young man flinched again, but forced himself not to look away. He was trying to look tough, but his eyes betrayed how frightened he was. "I promise, I won't hurt you. All I want is that you get better as soon as you can." He moved one hand down to Arthur's neck, and Arthur uttered a small cry.

"I-it's cold!"

"That's because I'm a vampire," Francis replied smoothly, caressing Arthur's cheek, leaning in as he prepared to kiss him; but Arthur moved his head back. He looked more scared than ever, his breath becoming uneven as he stared at Francis, waiting to see what he would do next. _Will he hurt me? This can't be real, right?_ is what his emerald eyes said._ Help me, somebody! Help!_

Francis gently gripped the back of Arthur's head with his hand, the human's ash blond hair falling between his fingers. "I only ever want to do what's best for you, Arthur," Francis murmured, nuzzling his partner's neck with his lips. "You won't be hurt. I swear it on my life, I will only drink your blood with your consent. I'll ensure that you make a quick recovery from your wounds so you can live normally without... without fear of me."

Arthur shuddered. "D-don't," he moaned. "I don't know who you think y-you are... but please stop..." Even though Arthur was only referring to Francis kissing his neck, the vampire was a little aroused by the way he said it. However, against his strong urge to smother Arthur's body with his own and make love to him, make him scream with both pain and pleasure, Francis got up, obeying Arthur's wishes.

"I did say I wouldn't hurt you," Francis added, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. "Please, don't think I'm going to jump on you and suck your blood at any given moment. I do have some self-control."

"B-but you're not really a vampire, are you?" Arthur whispered.

"Of course I am," Francis replied. He parted his lips and his sharp fangs slid out a few centimeters, which was just enough to make Arthur gasp in horror.

"N-no... This is a joke, right?" Arthur stuttered, laughing nervously. "V-very funny, I know that vampires aren't real..."

Francis withdrew his fangs and shrugged. "Believe what you want, mon cher. But I am a vampire. Vampires, werewolves, demons and hell-creatures roam the very streets you once walked on, every day, every hour, every second. They do a splendid job of disguising themselves, _non?_"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Arthur jumped again. Francis stood up and leisurely strode over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked calmly, while Arthur stared at it, still startled by the sudden noise.

"Here's a hint- I am awesome! Let me in! Eliza told me that he woke up! I wanna see him!"

"Go away," Francis replied simply. "Arthur needs his rest and if you come barging in yelling like you always do, you'll disturb him."

"Please?" Gilbert begged, knocking again (though Francis was unsure of what that would accomplish). "If you don't let me in, I'll pick the lock," he added, still sounding pitiful despite having a way to get into the room without pleading with his friend.

"I said, fuck off." Francis muttered. "Please."

"Come on," Gilbert complained, kicking at the door now. "I wanna come in! I wanna say hello!"

"Say hello to him from behind the door," Francis sighed. "It's a compromise. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Hey, Arthur! Recover soon! Francis loves ya', remember that!" He laughed obnoxiously, the sound of his footsteps soon fading away.

When Francis turned back, Arthur was staring up at him. "Love?" he asked softly.

The vampire said nothing, returning to his chair and sitting back down. "It can't be helped that you're scared," he began softly. "I'm a vampire. But please, bear in mind that I do love you. You loved me too, even though you don't remember. I love you, Arthur."

Arthur didn't reply for a few moments, just staring as his mind tried to comprehend what Francis had just said. "B-but... That's... you can't love me."

"Why not?" Francis cocked his head to the side curiously.

"W-we're both men," Arthur stammered. "It's not..."

"Not what?" Francis said. He suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing Arthur's wrists and forcing him beneath the other. Arthur cried out in surprise, and he tried to escape but to no avail. Francis smirked down at him. "I can love you, Arthur," he purred. "I'll prove it to you."

"N-no, wait!" Arthur exclaimed, thrashing underneath the vampire and even trying to kick him. "Get off! Get the hell off of me!"

Francis kissed his neck, nipping at it with his sharp teeth but not drawing blood, causing Arthur to gasp and let out a moan. "It won't hurt," he whispered. "I promise, Arthur." There was no reply, so Francis continued down. Since his whole chest and stomach were bandaged, he couldn't do anything there, so he just went even further down, pulling Arthur's boxer shorts away and licking his member, earning a sharp yelp from the man.

"S-s-stop!" Arthur gasped. "You can't-!" He broke off suddenly as Francis's tongue probed at the head, swirling around and forcing a scream from Arthur's lips. He arched his back as the vampire's mouth engulfed him, using his tongue, his teeth, his lips all making the human yell out his name. "F-Francis! Oh, God..." Precum oozed from the tip of his now-hard member, which Francis lapped up. Arthur cried out again and twisted his body around from the pleasure.

Francis lifted his head a bit, using one hand to stroke and caress Arthur while he murmured, "Don't move too much, mon cher. I don't want you tearing open your wounds. I would advise you not to yell, either..." Understand what Francis said, Arthur covered his mouth with one hand, stifling any other cries. Francis nodded and went back down to suck at Arthur's hardened member. Arthur squeaked but said nothing, his breathing heavy already. He gasped out Francis's name a few times, until he was unable to contain his voice no longer when the pleasure overcame his mind and senses. He let out another short cry as he came, the milky white liquid splattering over his stomach and Francis's mouth. The vampire licked his lips as he gazed up at Arthur, who had a heavy blush across his cheeks and his breath was coming out ragged. "What did I tell you?" Francis cooed, running his hands over Arthur's bandaged thighs. "None of that hurt, right?"

Arthur didn't reply. He gazed at Francis, tears in the base of one emerald eye, while his hand covered the other. Finally, he whimpered, "N-no, it didn't..."

"Can we move on, then?" Without waiting to hear what Arthur had to say, Francis licked his own fingers seductively, watching Arthur with eagerness glowing in his sapphire eyes.

"P-please..." Arthur moaned, twisting his shoulders around in what appeared to be discomfort.

"Please what?" Francis purred, his hand teasing the area around Arthur's entrance now. "'Please, I want it,' or 'Please, stop?'" He chuckled. "Either one gets you the same thing, though."

Arthur's response was an exclamation of protest.. "N-no!" he cried out, but then he suddenly cringed and let out a sharp breath of air, and quickly sat up, one hand clutching his stomach.

Seeing red seeping through the bandages, Francis only sighed, leaning over Arthur. "What did I tell you before? Don't move around so much and don't yell."

Arthur groaned in pain and stared up at Francis, his emerald eyes beseeching the vampire. "H-help me!" he begged. "It hurts..." In response, Francis proceeded to remove Arthur's bandages around his stomach, but Arthur gave a sharp yelp in objection. "D-don't take them off! That will make it worse!"

"Lie back down," was Francis's response. "Don't talk. This is going to be a bit painful, so relax yourself too."

"How can I relax myself when you've gotten me like this?" Arthur said shrilly, blushing even more.

"Don't talk, I said. To relax take deep breaths, and don't even try and look at the wound. I don't want you hurling all over my bed at the sight of it. If necessary I will blindfold you. Is that all clear?"

Arthur took in a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "I guess... Agh..." He groaned as Francis finished unwrapping the bandages and revealed his wound. Taking Francis's advice and closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths only to be interrupted by the cry that came from his lips as he felt something warm and wet touch the wound. "What in the hell are you-!"

"Don't talk," Francis reminded him softly, licking at the wound gently. Arthur arched his back and groaned in pain. "I'm only cleaning it. Please stop moving." Arthur did his best to relax again, only to cry out and twist his body around once more when Francis put his tongue inside the wound and began to lick.

"Stop! It hurts!_ Stop,_ Francis!" he wailed, thrashing his legs around, kicking the vampire a few times. Suddenly, a hand came down on his face, covering his mouth with the palm while slender fingers curled around his cheek. He let out a muffled whimper and opened his eyes, looking at Francis pleadingly.

"I did warn you," Francis huffed, glowering up at Arthur. "If you can't control your voice you give me no choice. Breathe through your nose, deeply, just relax so I can finish."

Arthur moaned and clenched his teeth together, doing all he could to stop himself from moving around anymore as Francis continued to clean him, finally lapping up all of the blood before getting up. "I'll go get some more bandages," Francis sighed. "Lay absolutely still. Do not move, I mean it this time." Nodding, Arthur watched Francis leave the room, his breath still coming out ragged with an occasional pause and then gasp. His stomach hurt like hell and it wasn't getting any better as the cool air rushed over it, causing an unnecessarily uncomfortable sting. He hadn't even been told how he had received the wounds, let alone who this man, or rather, vampire was. He claimed to know him, but he could easily be lying. If he had amnesia, anyone could take advantage of that and pretend to be an acquaintance or, in this case, his lover. In all honesty, Arthur was a little bit disturbed that he had apparently been in a homosexual relationship with a vampire. Arthur was pretty sure he was interested only in women although he had never had any sort of relationship with one before, Besides, how had they even met?_ "Hey, I'm a vampire, let's do it,"_ was the first thing that came to Arthur's mind.

"I just wish I could do it with you once," Francis sighed again, dropping a roll of gauze onto the bed and sitting down. "But as long as you're recovering I suppose that won't happen."

Arthur cringed when the vampire began to wrap up the wound, cursing under his breath as a new wave of pain struck him. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, responding to Francis's almost bitter words.

"It's not your fault, _mon cher_," Francis replied, running his fingers through his silky blond hair with one hand, trying the bandages tightly. "It can't be helped that those bastards shot at you." He kissed Arthur's forehead and stood up again. "If you want anything please call for Elizabeta and not me. I need to take care of some business for a few hours."

"Alright," was Arthur's only response.

Francis turned away, exiting the room swiftly. He had half-expected Arthur to say, "Yes, Master."

Silly him, thinking that this was the same Arthur.

* * *

**I like writing commentary on my stories. It's fun.**

So, in this chapter, we see that Francis and Elizabeta sort of ignore their differences and worry more about Arthur's life and well-being. It's not going any further than this though. Nope. Francis loves Arthur and frankly, Elizabeta doesn't care for Francis (on account of him being sadistic and responsible for the deaths of many innocent people).

Then Arthur wakes up and he gets a blowjob

Yup. Best chapter summary ever.

...Anyone find it creepy when Francis licks the wounds? And sticks his tongue inside? I mean, ew... but I guess that's not as bad as learning about a guy PUTTING INNOCENT GOLDFISH IN BLENDERS AND LETTING PEOPLE TURN THEM ON OH MY GOSH THOSE POOR GOLDFISH. AND THAT GUY WHO TOLD HIS FRIEND TO SHOOT HIM FOR AN ART EXHIBIT. WHAT THE HECK, PEOPLE  
WHAT  
THE  
HECK

...  
-G


	3. Gold and Copper

"Antonio." Francis said the other vampire's name smoothly, his eyes glittering. The Spaniard looked up, hope flickering in his green eyes. The blond strode up to him from where he stood on the porch, watering his tomatoes, and out of nowhere came right up close to him and kissed his lips fiercely. Antonio was shocked, but he slowly let himself melt into the kiss, and he knew that his heart would have skipped a beat with delight as he was kissed so violently that his lips were torn open by Francis's fangs.

Francis was kissing him._ Him_.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Antonio asked once the two had pulled apart, a smile playing across his face and his voice like the purr of a cat. Could it be... that Francis loved him?

"I need you," Francis said, his voice coming out as a low growl. He attacked again, pushing Antonio's back into the porch railing and grabbing his behind with one hand while the other gripped the back of his head, pulling at his dark brown, wavy hair. The Spaniard did not object at all, rather, he too let his arms wrap themselves around Francis's body. "I need you," Francis repeated, beginning to drag Antonio back inside the house. "Come on, let's take this to the bedroom."

Once laying on Antonio's bed, Francis immediately began to take off the other's clothes, obviously in no mood for any foreplay. "So why not Arthur?" Antonio murmured, touching Francis's cheek gently to get his attention so he could kiss him again. "I thought that you loved Arthur more than anything."

"I do," Francis replied, unzipping his own pants once Antonio had been stripped nude. "But he's recovering. I can't do anything to him for a while, and I need a bit of healing. I was shot quite a few times myself that night."

"...I see." Antonio was disappointed that he was only Francis's last resort for healing. But, then again, he was finally going to have sex with Francis after many years.

"You sounded upset a few moments ago but now you're grinning," Francis remarked, drawing the Spanish vampire's attention back to him. "What's with you?"

Antonio laughed. "Ah, I'm smiling again, aren't I? It's a habit of mine to look on the bright side of things!" He sat up a bit and whispered, his lips right next to Francis's ear, "If it bothers you, it's okay to replace my laughter with screams of pain."

Francis paused, as if trying to comprehend what he had just been told, but eventually chuckled. "You're just a little masochist, aren't you?" he asked, one hand reaching down to Antonio's lower region. "If you had told me before, several hundred years ago I may have taken the time to play with your body a little more before I killed you."

"I do miss the pain from when you first bit me," Antonio recalled, still grinning like a fool.

The conversation died as Francis turned Antonio over onto his stomach, pulling out his own member and not hesitating a moment before sliding it in. Antonio grunted a little but otherwise didn't show much reaction. "How badly do you need this?" he Spaniard asked, casually starting up another conversation.

"I don't know, more than any other time in these past two hundred years or so," Francis replied. "I was shot several times, and it doesn't hurt me to walk or speak but if I don't do this, my body may grow weaker."

"...That's too bad," Antonio murmured. "I wish we could do this as partners, and not just because you're injured."

Francis ignored him.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Arthur started at the sound of the doorbell. He had just been dozing off into a light slumber, knowing that relaxing would help heal his many wounds, but he was slightly irritated now that his rest had been disturbed. Who was at the door? If only his legs weren't injured as well he could get up and check.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed the obnoxious voice of whom Arthur assumed to be Gilbert; he hadn't met him but had heard this voice before. There was the thudding of footsteps through the hall, then down the stairs. "Ludwig! Hey, what took you so long to get here?"

An instant after Arthur heard the voice, the bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with such force it sounded like something had broken. It startled Arthur, and he jumped up, staring at Francis who was standing in the doorway, staring at him. The human stared back with wide, frightened eyes. What had caused the vampire to intrude so suddenly?

"It seems we have a guest," Francis said, striding into the room. "It's likely that Gilbert informed his irritating brother about your current state. Please bear in mind that he may say... bad things about me, but it is because he and I have been enemies for several decades."

"Ah... okay?" Arthur was unsure of how to respond, wondering what sort of "bad things" Francis was referring to.

"Hey, Arthur!" Suddenly, through the doorway came an albino, with the same pale skin as Francis, with only one gleaming ruby eye; on the other side of his face was just an empty eye socket. He had a silly grin on his face, two sharp canine fangs visible. Behind him came a tall, muscular blond, with piercing, electric blue eyes and slicked-back hair. The last one in line surprised Arthur, though.

"A wolf!" he gasped out, unable to help himself, his eyes fixed on the coppery-colored, rather large dog that trotted in after the blond man. The wolf glanced to him, then wagged its tail happily and yipped.

"I did not give you permission to bring that filthy thing into my house," Francis growled sharply at the blond man, sapphire eyes narrowing menacingly. "I refuse to have any flea-infested dog in my bedroom, dirtying my carpets. Have him change form or make him get the hell out."

"Aw, Francis, you're so mean," pouted the albino, who was apparently Gilbert. "He's just a little puppy! Look at how cute he is in wolf form! Don't be mean to the puppy!"

Francis replied by swinging his leg around and kicking the wolf in the side, causing him to yelp in pain and collapse to the ground, whimpering pitifully. "I don't give a fuck about how 'cute' this creature is," he snarled. "Ludwig, make him turn into his human form."

The blond, named Ludwig, uttered a low growl- literally, a growl at Francis. "I won't let you tell Feliciano what to do."

Francis sneered and cocked his head. "My house, my rules," he said mockingly in a higher-pitched voice. "If you werewolves want to be here- hell, if you want me to spare your lives, you're going to have to do as I say."

Arthur was horrified. He hadn't seen this side of Francis, so cruel and dominating over these two guests... who were apparently werewolves? Well, if vampires were real, this may be believable. Suddenly, before Arthur's eyes, the wolf on the ground began to shift its shape, the fur sliding back into its skin, paws turning into hands, longer, human hair sprouting from the top of its head. When the transformation stopped, only after a few seconds, a young man lay on the ground, tears in his eyes as he sobbed, his knees curled up into his stomach. "T-that hurt!" he cried, looking up at Francis. "I'll do anything if you don't hurt me again, vee..."

Francis glowered down at the little werewolf until he got the message and scrambled to his feet, hiding behind Ludwig, wide copper eyes looking up at the vampire. "Control your little puppy," Francis sniffed, striding over to the bed where Arthur lay, sitting down beside him and running his cold fingers through his ashen blond hair. Arthur shivered. "Arthur," Francis murmured. "These are Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas, two werewolf... acquaintances of ours." _Does he hesitate because he doesn't like them?_ "Ludwig is Gilbert's brother. He knows you very well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt," Arthur greeted, remembering his manners.

Ludwig, after eyeing Arthur curiously for a moment, stepped forwards, seeming to examine the human. Arthur shrank back under his hard stare, feeling intimidated. "He doesn't know me?" asked the werewolf after a few moments.

"Amnesia," was Francis's reply.

"Was it you?" A hint of a snarl snuck into Ludwig's voice. "Don't tell me that you beat him so cruelly-"

"It was absolutely not me," the vampire snapped, interrupting him. "He was shot, and nearly died. It must have been trauma that caused it!"

Ludwig fell silent. "What have you told him so far?"

Francis growled softly. "Don't go sticking your nose into my business, you dirty cur."

"This is more about Arthur than you," Ludwig pointed out.

"Arthur is _mine_, I refuse to let you get involved with him."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "It seems like when we don't get involved, things get worse for him."

"He is mine," Francis repeated.

"You don't take good care of him," replied the werewolf. "He would be much better off with us and you know that."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, that's not true," Arthur said softly. Two sets of blue eyes turned on him, and the human flinched a bit but added on, "Francis is nice to me. He's helping me recover."

"Do you hear him, wolf?" Francis glanced triumphantly to Ludwig.

Ludwig's upper lip curled into a snarl. "Just because you haven't done anything to him yet doesn't mean that you never will. Once Arthur sees who you really are, we'll let him decide who he wants to be with."

Narrowing his icy eyes, Francis shifted his body like he was getting ready to lunge at the werewolf and attack. "Arthur will stay with me no matter what. He will never leave me." With those words, he suddenly sprung, crashing into Ludwig and knocking him to the ground. Arthur gasped, Gilbert stepped back and Feliciano whimpered as the two combatants tussled around on the floor, Ludwig had, at some point, shifted into his wolf form, becoming a beautiful, silky-haired blond wolf with rippling muscles beneath his glossy coat. Powerful jaws and sharp teeth snapped at the vampire, whose eyes had turned gleaming ruby-red, his own canines extending and claws lashing out to injure his opponent. A series of snarls, yelps, and hisses were heard throughout the fight, but they suddenly stopped at the cry of a certain human.

"_Stop_!"

Both the vampire and the wolf looked up to Arthur, who held a terrified expression on his face as he said, his voice shaking, "Please, don't fight. I don't know why I'm so important to Francis, or why Ludwig is so concerned for my safety, but please... I don't want blood to be spilled. So just stop."

Francis got up immediately, casting a disdainful glance to Ludwig. "I apologize," he said briskly. "I don't mean to inflict any stress on your wounded body."

Ludwig hung his head, ears flattened. He slunk over to the bedside and whined, looking up at Arthur. "He says he's sorry," Feliciano chimed in. "He didn't mean to cause any trouble. He wants you to pet his head, and then we'll leave."

Tentatively, Arthur reached out, not wanting to get his hand snapped off by the wolf if he was still a bit aggressive after the scuffle with Francis. But he did stroke the wolf's head a bit, scratching his ears and smiling when Ludwig leaned into his hand, looking content. He eventually backed off, following Feliciano out of the room. "Wait for me!" Gilbert called, chasing after them.

"What did he mean?"

Francis turned to Arthur.

"When he... Ludwig, said that I wouldn't want to be with you once I found out who you really were... what did he mean?"

His reply was not immediate. "...I told you, Ludwig dislikes me. He doesn't care for my personality and doesn't think that I should be the one caring for you."

Arthur looked down. "I-I'm sorry you had to fight over that..."

"Don't be." Francis came over to him and kissed his forehead. "It isn't your fault. I just want to keep you. I love you more than anything."

Arthur blushed. "Um, I would like to sleep now. Please, could you close the door for me?"Francis obeyed, but to Arthur's surprise he came back to him and started to climb into the bed with him. "Wait, what are you doing?" Arthur panicked a bit, edging away from the vampire. "Don't..."

"It's okay," Francis assured him, wrapping one arm around his body above the blankets, securing him tightly. "I'll only stay like this until you fall asleep."

Arthur was tense at first but slowly felt himself relaxing with the protective arm around him, holding him close. Admittedly, he felt much more secure and relaxed than he did sleeping alone. He felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep...

* * *

"...Nn, Master..."

Francis's lip twitched as he heard the familiar word. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Arthur wouldn't say...

"Master..."

The vampire peered over at Arthur. He looked troubled in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut. He occasionally twitched, uttering the name every few minutes.

"Master, I love..." Arthur uttered a bit of a gasp, then relaxed again, breathing deeply. But Francis only stared. Could it be that the old Arthur was still in there?

* * *

**Chapter summary: Antonio and Francis have sex, the werewolves come, the werewolves leave, Arthur dreams about the past. (also this chapter was way too short please forgive me)  
And for some reason if you noticed I'm making the chapter titles involve colours; don't know where that came from, don't care.**

I have a tumblr now too that I'm trying to actively use. I started it in April, gave up, tried it again in August, gave up again and this is my third try. The name is "GBTiger" (of course!) and I don't blog anything relevant.

Please review ;w; Thank you!


	4. Blond Hair, Sapphire Eyes, Pink Scarf

"Francis? Ah, the name sounds a bit familiar..."

"He's a vampire, sir," responded a male with green eyes and wavy brown hair that touched his shoulders. He knelt before a very tall man with silvery hair and eerie violet eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, the only light source coming from a few torches on the walls. He wore a long, tan coat and a pinkish scarf, and long black boots that made a clack, clack! sound on the stone floor when he strode over to a throne near the wall opposite a large metal door, the only entrance into the creepy hall.

"Continue," the silvery-haired man ordered, making himself comfortable on the magnificent chair that was decorated with gold and had a seat made of fine scarlet cloth. "I don't recall having any recent acquaintances of that name, but I must have met him before..._ da?_" He smiled, but his eyes were dark. "After all, I never forget a name."

The brown-haired man checked the papers that he was holding, flipping through them a few times. "Ah, his full name his Francis Bonnefoy. Born July 14, 1542. Current age, 438 years. His family came from France, and he currently resides in London."

"Oh, that's where we are..." The tall man smiled again. "Please, continue, Toris."

Toris cleared his throat, flipping the page again. "He had been engaged to a woman by the name of Jeanne, but tragically, she died just before the wedding. It seems that you were the one who turned him into a vampire, my lord."

The tall man's eyes clouded with thoughtfulness as he strained to remember back to the time. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, or at least attempted to with black leather gloves on his hands. "Francis, I remember him! He was a nice young fellow, until he died." A wide grin slowly spread across his face, and he licked his lips, short white fangs poking out from behind his blood-red lips. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we?"

* * *

Francis sat up in bed, ice-blue eyes turning a piercing red as he glared at the doorway, where a copper-colored wolf crept in. He had his head low, his ears back, whimpering when he gazed up at Francis with pitiful amber eyes. The vampire bared his teeth threateningly, letting out a soft hiss, but he didn't move from Arthur's side. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered menacingly. "I thought you had left with your other wolf."

Feliciano whimpered again, his bushy tail tucked between his legs. He came further into the room, still looking both scared and apologetic. Francis growled. "Did Antonio and Gilbert say you could stay here the night? Was it because you wanted to check up on Arthur?" Feliciano's tail wagged a little, but then returned to its place between his legs. The vampire glowered. "I am taking very good care of Arthur," he stated simply. "There's no need for you to be concerned about his well-being. Now get out before you wake him up." His eyes softened just a bit. "You should be getting rest yourself, wolf." Feliciano whined softly, not moving. Francis sighed. "If you want to tell me something, you filth, turn into your human form and say it." The wolf yipped quietly in response, his tail wagging a bit. Francis glared and pressed a finger to his lips, warning him to shut up. "...Well?" Francis whispered after a moment. "You have two choices, dog. Speak or leave."

The wolf whimpered, but eventually began to transform. "I-I'm sorry!" he said in a shrill whisper. "Ludwig told me not to tell you anything!"

Francis hesitated for a moment, then smiled at the wolf- a sweet, coaxing grin. "It's alright," he murmured. "You can tell me. I promise I won't hurt you."

Feliciano didn't wait, jumping right into his explanation. "Ludwig told me to sneak into your room and take Arthur back, oh, but I forgot that I was supposed to get you out of the room first... He wants Arthur back because he's afraid that you'll hurt him again and scar him for life because of your tortures! He doesn't trust you with him,_ vee.._." His wolf ears flattened against his head. "P-please don't hit me..."

"I will not," Francis said suddenly, sharply, and probably louder than he should have. "I will_ not_ hurt Arthur this time. I will care for him and be his lover, not his Master. Tell Ludwig that. Tell Ludwig that Arthur will never again feel the sting of the whip on his back, or the fiery pain of a brand mark. He won't set foot in my torture chamber ever again. Tell him that."

Feliciano whined, but nodded, quickly leaving the room without sparing Francis a second glance with those scared, pitiful amber eyes.

* * *

"Good morning," Francis said, kissing Arthur's forehead. "How are you feeling, _mon amour?_" From outside, birds chirped and the sun shone through the claret curtains.

Arthur moaned a little, sitting up slowly. "I had a dream," he murmured sleepily. "I dreamt that there were two werewolves here..." He hesitated, gazing up at the vampire. "...Was that a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Francis. He started to get up, to dress himself (though was, to Arthur's relief, clad in a pair of boxers rather than being nude). "One of the wolves spent the night here. Feliciano, the little one." He opened the closet, picking out a reddish turtleneck and a white jacket and pants, beginning to get dressed. "So, do your injuries hurt you at all? Do you think you want to try and eat something today?"

Arthur nodded a bit. "I... would like some breakfast. Please."

Francis smiled. "Of course. Would you like anything in particular?"

"Ah, I don't mind what it is..." Arthur forced a grin. "Thank you."

"...Don't smile if you don't want to," the vampire murmured as he exited the room. "Just focus on getting better, mon cher."

Arthur gazed at the door even after Francis had left, wondering how he knew that he had faked the smile.

* * *

"My..." the silver-haired man murmured as he gazed up at the fairly new-looking mansion. "This is where little Francis lives now? He's come such a long way since I last saw him. I hope he's feeling better. about losing his sweetheart hundreds of years ago... Even after he killed the murderer, he seemed to torn up inside." Despite the subject, the vampire smiled cheerfully. "I think I'll visit him in a few days... Though, I'll find out some things about him first. I know some demons who can give me any information I want." He backed away into the dark cover of the forest, violet eyes gleaming.

* * *

July 12, 1980.

Two days from now will be my birthday. I don't think Arthur knew before, but I will tell him.  
All I will ask for is Arthur's health and well-being. He must get better soon. He will not leave me. He has to live. He absolutely has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to. He has to...

* * *

Arthur moaned in pain, one hand clutching his arm. He was sitting up in the white bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched as agony shot through his whole arm, originating from a single wound. He must have reopened it after rolling over from his side to his back and swinging his arm around, hitting the side dresser. Normally he would have expected a small bruise but being covered with gunshot wounds, this was just a bit different. He lifted his hand for a moment, and seeing crimson bleeding through the bandages, held it tighter. Fuck... And then, as if God was trying to make his life even more miserable, the door handle moved a bit. Someone was trying to come in. Hastily, Arthur hid his arm beneath the blankets, forcing his expression into a more pleasant one. Perhaps he could fool Francis this time. The door swung open, and in came Francis, smiling brightly.

_"Bonjour, mon petit lapin,_" he said cheerfully, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine..." Arthur smiled back. He was in so much pain.

Francis paused, tilting his head to the side. "...Arthur?"

"Y-yes?"

"What are you hiding under the blanket?"

Arthur flinched, realizing that he had been found out. "Ah... uh..." he stammered, unable to find the right words to respond. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? Should he sacrifice his pride to the vampire?

Francis pursed his lips together, then strode up to Arthur quickly, throwing back the covers before Arthur could object. He let out a cry of protest, but it was ignored as Francis started at his arm. Arthur averted his eyes, choosing to observe the blank wall rather than see Francis's eyes on him. The vampire took Arthur's hand in his own, gently prying it from the wound. "Arthur..." he murmured. "You're hurt."

"I-it's nothing," Arthur boasted, but his voice trembled. "J-just leave me alone..."

Francis's reply was starting to peel away the bandage, unwrapping it and pulling it away from Arthur's arm. The man cried out in shock. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, but he broke off with a moan when Francis pulled back some of the skin around the injury, peering at it. "Ah... that hurts..." he groaned, his fists clenching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Francis scolded gently, as if talking to a child. "I asked if you were feeling okay... but you hid this..." He drew his tongue over the wound, delicate and soft, lapping up the blood. Arthur shivered and let out another moan, turning his whole head away. "Please, Arthur, you know that all I do for you is for your own good. I won't have you dying, not right under my nose, where I could have prevented it..." At this point, to Arthur's surprise as well as his curiosity, Francis's hands were trembling,, his own eyes widened a bit more than usual. "I could have... prevented it..." he mumbled, and it didn't sound much like he was addressing Arthur. The human remained silent. "I am sorry... I should have prevented it. I should have seen what he was planning... You shouldn't have died..."

"Francis?" Arthur said tentatively, nervous about speaking to Francis while he seemed to be in a trance. "Um... Who... are you talking about?"

At the sound of Arthur's voice, the vampire's head snapped up, and he shook it a bit. "No one," he murmured. His eyes focused back on Arthur's wound. "Do your best to hold still,," he said, kissing the wound gently. "After I clean it we'll rebandage it and I'll get you something to eat and drink."

Arthur nodded, still cringing when Francis licked his wound again. He did seem scary, but... Francis was quite a nice person. He wasn't sure at first, but it appeared that this vampire was loving, caring, and sweet. He had kicked Feliciano yesterday, but he was sure that Francis had a grudge against the two wolves for whatever reason, one that probably didn't concern him. He wasn't sure if he loved the vampire yet, but... he could learn to.

"Hah... _Ah!_" Arthur gasped and cried out when Francis's tongue hit a sensitive spot. He squirmed in discomfort, trying to wrench his arm out of Francis's hands. "S-stop, that hurts!"

"Ssh," Francis murmured gently. "Calm down, Arthur... calm... calm..."

Arthur moaned softly, forcing himself to stop struggling vainly as Francis now, more carefully, licked the wound. While waiting for him to finish, though, Arthur's mind was elsewhere. His words had sounded so familiar... But... he hadn't ever said that to him before-

_"Oh, Arthur, calm yourself, love...It will be there forever and marks that you're mine, so you'll never leave me... Calm... calm..."_

Arthur couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips. What was this memory of Francis's voice, playing back through his mind like a tape recorder? When had he...?

_"Master, what sort of mark did you put on me?"_

That was his own voice... But who was "Master?"

_"A rose, of course, my love."_

"Is something wrong, my love?" Arthur started at the sound of Francis's real voice, lifting him from the odd memory. "Your eyes are not focused."

"A rose," Arthur mumbled vaguely, then turned to stare directly at Francis. "Was there... a rose? A mark of a rose? Something that happened before... before I lost my memory?"

Francis's eyes seemed to fill with horror. His hands shook. He did manage to utter, in a shaking, almost distracted tone of voice, "T-there are roses in my garden..." he stammered, his voice suddenly quiet, almost a whisper. But that wasn't a good enough answer for Arthur.

"You said... it would mark that I belong to you... and I... asked what mark it was, to which you replied, 'a rose.'" Arthur swallowed, wondering why Francis looked so terrified. "I-I'm sure it was your voice that was speaking to me..."

"Why...?" Francis gasped, his voice breaking into a sob. He stepped back from Arthur, shaking his head, two sapphire dots completely surrounded by the whites of his eyes. "Why did you have to remember...? Oh, God, Arthur... I didn't want... I did want you to remember me, but not something like that..." His face was contorted in both horror and sorrow.

"C-calm down!" Arthur cried out, shaking his own head desperately. "I don't know what that memory was of! D-did something bad happen? I don't mean to make you think of anything so horrible..."

Despite Arthur's words, Francis still seemed to be in a state of shock. "I was going to start over," he moaned, holding his hands to his face, fingers getting tangled in his bangs. "I was going to start over with him, Jeanne... He... he wasn't supposed to remember... If he knows what happened before... but doesn't remember me... He'll hate me... I don't want that anymore..."

"Francis, calm down!" Arthur forced himself to his feet, cringing in pain and swaying a bit unsteadily. He hadn't walked in days. He stumbled forwards, grabbing one of Francis's hands (keeping his injured arm at his side) and jerked it away from his face. "Please, I... I don't want to see you in such a state! Please..." His legs crumpled beneath him, and losing his balance, Arthur fell forwards with a cry, reaching out and grabbing Francis's coat. He caught it in his grasp, pulling himself back up and wrapping his arms around Francis's neck and cringing when his arm stung; but he didn't let go. He just wanted Francis to come to his senses. "Francis... please..."

At that, Francis blinked a few times, as if realizing what had just happened. "I... overreacted, didn't I?" he murmured. He embraced Arthur back. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I lost myself. I wasn't thinking straight. Just please, do me a favor. Forget what you had just remembered. Forget it all." He buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, fingers curling and pressing into his back. "I love you so much, Arthur, I couldn't bear it if you hated me." His words trembled. Arthur leaned against Francis, completely unsure of how to react. He figured though, he should just hold him there, letting him embrace him and speak to him for as long as he needed to.

* * *

**Oops, for some reason this chapter feels too short... and it took so long, too ;A; I was procrastinating a lot. Oh hey, and what's this? A new character? Added because I WAS SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS. THE REASON I DID NOT WANT A SEQUEL IS PRECISELY BECAUSE I KNEW THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH IDEAS. AUGH, YOU GUYS... \(oдo)/  
And uh oh, Francis seems to be going insane...**

**Anyways, please review! I love it when I see a new one in my inbox... lately I've been getting a lot of spam from random sites... **  
**Also, please follow me on tumblr ^^ **

**GBTiger . tumblr . com**

**Thank you all so much :D**  
**-G**

**(Also the title refers to Arthur, Francis, and Ivan. Not one person. Three. Because there are basically just three important people in this chapter.)**


	5. Scarlet Fear

**Please enjoy :) **  
**Also, if you would, check out ValoreCosplay on tumblr. My dearest wife has made cosplay pictures for the story, and I feel very flattered :) She is really good!**  
**Thanks!**

* * *

Francis tied the bandage in a knot, smiling up at Arthur. "There, is it too tight?" he asked. Arthur shook his head. The vampire handed Arthur the glass of water that was on the bedside table. "Here, drink up."

Arthur accepted the glass, downing it in one gulp. It was warm, and felt good going down his throat. "Thank you."

"Of course." Francis leaned over, fixing Arthur's blanket. "Are you comfortable, mon cher? Not too hot or too cold? I can get you some more water if you'd like..."

"Ah, I'm fine..." Arthur smiled politely. "Thank you for offering, though."

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Francis asked, glancing up, his sapphire eyes filled with concern. "Don't be shy, Arthur"

"I'm sure, thank you."

Francis nodded, getting up and heading for the door. "Just call for me if you need anything," he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Arthur relaxed back on the bed with a small sigh. It made him think, just why did Francis display such horror at the mention of the "rose mark?" Why did Arthur call Francis "Master?"

Who was Jeanne?

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it," Gilbert called, hurrying to the front door and throwing it open without waiting for a reply from the other household members, but as he did so, he immediately took a hasty step back, staring in shock at whoever was standing on the front porch before him. Antonio glanced up from where he was seated on the couch, and at the sight of their unexpected visitor, stood up abruptly, his whole body tense as if he was on the defense, prepared to fight if necessary. He seemed to be leaning ever-so-slightly towards the direction of the staircase, most likely because Lovino was in the bedroom and if something happened, Antonio would be by his side to protect him in an instant, above all else, even himself.

The visitor, however, did not make a move to step over the threshold and invade their home. Instead, he smiled politely, and with lavender eyes sparkling innocently, he said, "Good day to you." He bowed slightly at the waist, and it was noted that he was speaking with a faint Russian accent. "Is Mr. Bonnefoy at home?"

Gilbert began to suddenly make a coughing noise, almost as if he was choking on something, which earned him a curious stare from the mysterious silver-haired foreign man. When his peculiar coughing fit had subsided, the albino vampire backed off again, glaring. "What do you want with Francis?" he growled suspiciously.

The Russian smiled again, revealing pointed, gleaming white fangs behind his pale lips. It was clear now, that he was a vampire like the rest of them. "I only wanted to pay him a visit. It's been so long since I've been him; I just want to check on him. Though from the size of this mansion, I can tell that he's quite successful." He paused, his eyes darkening a bit with twisted pleasure. "Or maybe he's only good with appearance... I can't say if he is doing well in his own mind, though. Last I saw him, he was so emotionally broken I could almost pity him."

"It's _you_," a voice growled abruptly from the upstairs floor. The visitor glanced up, still smiling, though the grin seemed to be a bit guarded now. Francis glowered back at him, his body perfectly still until he turned in the direction of his bedroom and called out, "Arthur, stay in the room. Don't come out until I tell you to." Francis then slowly made his way down the stairs until he was standing face-to-face with the other vampire. His lip twitched slightly, angrily, the only sign that he was not pleased with him. "...Ivan," he whispered, his icy sapphire eyes fading into ruby-red. He was getting ready to fight. "Why... are you here?"

Ivan smiled. "You've grown," he commented, completely disregarding Francis's question. "That time when we first met, you were so weak, and emotional, in the worst state I'd ever seen anyone in. Her death really tore you up inside, didn't it?" When Francis uttered a low growl at Ivan's words, the silver-haired vampire only continued. "And my guess is, you still suffer horribly just by thinking about her..."

"That's enough," Francis spat out suddenly, but slowly changed his furious snarl into a polite smile, though it was clearly forced. "How about I show you my accomplishments since you last saw me, then? You may be surprised at how I've turned out." He paused, curiously peering behind Ivan out onto the porch. "...Oh? Have you brought us another guest?" Gazing back at Francis was a timid-looking Japanese man, his black hair messy and oily, and his dirty, blood-stained clothes were just as bad. He had chocolate-brown eyes that were almost pleading the blond vampire, but he was ignored. "Is this one yours, Ivan?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "_Da_. Come on in, little Kiku. Francis probably won't bite." Swiftly, the Japanese man scampered into the house, and Francis noted that his movements were quick and sharply executed, almost like those of a fox. His scent was unique, too, and he definitely wasn't a human.

Francis beckoned for the two newcomers to follow him before turning to the basement door; but he hesitated. "Gilbert, Antonio, watch out for Eliza and Lovino- Arthur, too. Don't let him get out of bed. And make absolutely sure, that above all else he does not enter the basement. Understood? Oui? Tres bien." He then proceeded to lead Ivan and Kiku into the basement, leaving Gilbert and Antonio alone on the main floor.

Halfway down the stairs, Kiku halted, delicately sniffing the air. "I do not... like the smell..." he mumbled. "It smells... of death."

Ivan tugged Kiku's arm, trying to make him hurry down. "Francis has invited us to see his lovely home," he said innocently. "You mustn't be rude and refuse, little Kiku." Reluctantly, Kiku nodded, and continued down the stairs, cautiously. When they reached the bottom, the Japanese man let out a gasp, his face turning pale at the sight of the bloody walls and bones on the floor, torture devices placed about the room. "What a pleasant place," Ivan commented, talking a little stroll around and admiring the chair that was covered with spikes for a moment. "I had thought to set one of these up, but that takes time, and money... I would rather spend my money on slaves and time on building my power."

"Power is hardly something you need more of," Francis said, picking up a random bone that appeared to be from someone's arm, and began playing with it in his hands. Kiku shivered in disgust. "If I recall correctly, Ivan, you were far more powerful than I am today when you had turned me into a vampire.

"I am over a thousand years of age," Ivan boasted. "I was powerful then, I am powerful now... much unlike you." He beamed, but Francis was in no way amused.

"What did you just say?" he challenged in a low voice, dropping the bone to the floor. "Just because I am not as powerful as you doesn't mean that for my age I am not-"

Ivan shook his head, still smiling. "_Nyet_, Francis. You've hardly changed your power from that of a mere fifty-year-old vampire. And do you know why that would be? I do..." He took a step forwards, leaning in. Francis held his ground, refusing to be intimidated. "It's because you're so human," he purred melodiously. "You can't forget Jeanne, can you? Is she making you go a bit insane, too?"

At this point, Francis's eyes were wide with horror, and he stumbled back, clumsily, a moan escaping his lips. "D-don't mention her name," he rasped. "Please, I don't want thoughts of her..." He was shaking his head, as if hoping to clear it of thoughts of Jeanne that came with Ivan's words. However, despite the younger vampire's desperation to remain sane, Ivan continued.

"It's such a shame she had to die," he said smoothly, hardly acknowledging how Francis was now clutching his head, fingers tangled in his blond hair, only regarding him with calm violet eyes. "She seemed so perfect hm? You even still love her, don't you? Ah, yes, short blond hair, blue eyes, quiet, polite, sweet, beautiful..."

"_Enough!_" Francis gasped. He looked about to collapse already, like it was taking all of his strength just to hold himself up. "You didn't just come here to... speak of her. Why are you really here, Ivan?"

"I told you before," Ivan replied. "I just came to check on you. _Da,_ I am impressed with the mansion, though you are quite weak, without any slaves, even." He glanced fondly at Kiku, who shrank back a little under the vampire's gaze. "I used to keep humans, but they're so fragile and over-emotional." He paused, and his eyes glittered, as they were focused on Francis. The younger vampire bit back a growl. "They also don't take pain very well. So I killed all of mine and bought some new slaves. I have some lesser demons, a sort of Chinese vampire, Kiku here, who is a 'kitsune,' and some human that caught my fancy when I was last travelling around in the Americas."

"My two friends and I each own humans," Francis said, now calmed down more. "We made a pact that we weren't allowed to touch each other's humans, though. I'm afraid that pact is the only thing that's keeping order in my house."

Ivan nodded, looking a bit thoughtful. "I heard the name 'Arthur' mentioned... Is that your human?"

"Oui..." Francis tensed his body, prepared to defend Arthur if need be. "He cannot see you, however. He was recently injured and is currently recovering from several gunshot wounds. Right now he is resting-"

"So caring," Ivan murmured, interrupting Francis. "I told you this, but you mustn't let your human side take over. If your human is injured, why not just kill him? What purpose does he serve you in that long time it takes for his fragile body to heal? Just go and find a new one to replace him."

Abruptly, Francis stomped his foot on the ground, and although Ivan was not startled, he fell silent to listen

to what Francis had to say. "Arthur is not a mere toy," he growled, his voice soft and yet threatening. "He belongs to me."

Ivan thought for a moment. "He is the replacement, then?" he asked. "You use him to take the place of Jeanne?"

"Shut the fuck up," spat Francis furiously. "I told you not to mention her name! It is forbidden in this house-"

"You forget your place," Ivan reminded Francis softly. "I am the one who turned you into a vampire. You should listen to me and obey me... Da?"

The corners of Francis's lips turned up into a furious snarl. "I answer to no one," he said, angry at the notion that he should be asked to obey Ivan. "I've become independent already. I refuse to do as you tell me to."

"What if I tell you to go upstairs to where Arthur is?" Ivan snickered. "Didn't you notice, Francis? Kiku is gone. Where do you suppose he went, then? Where do you think I told him to go?"

Francis completely halted, as if he had stopped functioning. His eyes were wide, his mouth half-open, but not a single muscle twitched. After a few heartbeats, he breathed, "...Arthur..." and made a dash for the stairs. The smile didn't move from Ivan's face as he gazed after Francis, then slowly began to follow him.

* * *

**Apparently Prussia coughs up blood whenever Russia speaks to him...? I don't remember where I heard that but anyways... that explains Gilbert's coughing fit. Right off the bat he dislikes Ivan XD Though, maybe he'll change his mind later...  
Also, I have made a video discussing Mon Amour some /watch?v=Yksv7T3Q92w  
Please watch, I also need help fixing my laptop! I am horrible with computers, I don't understand computer talk... ;A;**

And does anyone else think that Kitsune Kiku is super adorable? Just imagine him talking in a Japanese accent when you read his lines. Super adorable if you ask me :D


	6. Crystal Blue Tears

**It seemed like a fitting place to end, so excuse the short-ness of the chapter! Next one will be longer, I swear! D:**  
**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews make my day! Also, please follow on tumblr, **  
**gbtiger. tumblr. com  
I have an "Ask Francis and Arthur" open (Master and Pet). Ask them anything!**

* * *

"Arthur!" Francis burst into the bedroom, horrified to see a lithe gray fox creeping around the side of the bed. Arthur sat up and looked in surprise at Francis, obviously unaware of the approaching danger, only awoken by the vampire's sudden intrusion. Francis didn't speak to Arthur, though, instead, he stormed into the room and grasped the fox by the scruff of its neck, lifting it up into the air and then slamming it into the wall. The fox whined and kicked its legs frantically, but to no avail; Francis only tightened his grip. "I despise dogs," he spat, digging his fingernails into the fox's neck.

"Francis, what on Earth is going on?" Arthur exclaimed, staring at the vampire. His hands were clutching the edge of the blanket, and he looked almost frightened. Francis glanced over to the human, his eyes softening a bit, and he dropped the fox to the ground. He knew that Arthur was a bit sensitive and would not approve of him hurting animals. The fox, who was presumably Kiku, whimpered and snuck away to the doorway, sitting down at the side of Ivan, who had recently entered the room. Francis faced Ivan, his expression blank except for the fire that leapt into his eyes.

"What the hell did you tell Kiku to do to my Arthur?" he growled, stepping in front of the bed where Arthur lay.

"Ah…" Ivan smiled. "This is Arthur? He's very pretty; a good choice, Francis. Privite, Arthur!" Arthur met the greeting with less enthusiasm, gazing back warily. Francis narrowed his eyes. "I like this one," commented the elder vampire, taking a step forward to walk around the side of the bed, but Francis got in his way, glowering. "He's so quiet and pretty, much unlike my human… So, what will you take for him? A thousand? Two thousand?"

As Kiku attempted to sneak around the other side of the bed, Francis stomped on his feathery soft tail, earning a pained wail in response. "Arthur is not for sale," he firmly said, kicking the Japanese fox to the side. "He belongs to me and I will not give him up for any sum of money—"

"Five thousand," Ivan interrupted.

"No."

"Seven."

"_Go to Hell._"

"Eleven is my final offer." Ivan paused. "I'll give you something else, too, if you want something other than money."

Francis hissed softly. "There is nothing in the world that you could give me that would take the place of my Arthur."

"Nothing in the world…" Ivan's voice drifted through the air, softly, but there was something nerve-racking about the way he said it. "Ah, well, I have what I think you might want waiting for you in the backyard, Francis. You can have that, as well as the money as long as you give me Arthur." His black-gloved fingers toyed with his pinkish scarf. "Come, let us go outside. I'll show you it, Francis. You'll like it."

The French vampire hesitated. "Put that thing on a leash first," he said, gesturing to Kiku. "And keep him with us the whole time."

Ivan nodded. "Of course. Kiku, come." In response, the kitsune bounded over, then morphed back into his typical human form. Now, without his fur, there were clearly visible red claw marks around his neck, bleeding just slightly. Ivan proceeded to untie the sash that Kiku was wearing around his waist to loop it around his throat, tying a tight knot.

As the two vampires started out the door, Francis glanced back to Arthur. "Do not go outside," he warned. "If you find that you're able to walk, please go to where Antonio and Gilbert are and have them protect you."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly and nodded, deciding that now would not be an appropriate time to ask what Ivan was doing here.

"Perhaps you should treat your kitsune a bit better," commented Francis, glancing over to Kiku when he grunted as Ivan tugged sharply at the makeshift leash to encourage him to move faster. "What will happen if he can't take this anymore?"

"I'll just buy a new one if this one breaks," replied Ivan cheerfully, pulling Kiku's leash again. "But he's been with me five years already, and I like him. The bonus to this is, I can take him travelling with me because he speaks six different languages. Ah, if only I could teach my little human to speak something other than the very crude English he insists on… I have to punish him for insulting me all the time."

Francis became silent, leading Ivan and Kiku out the door and into the backyard, continuously glancing back to make sure that they did not try to flee back into the house to claim Arthur.

Ivan pointed to something once they were standing in the yard. "Ah, there!" he chirped cheerfully. "Your surprise, just as I said~!"

What stood before them, made Francis freeze, absolutely stunned. He could not believe his eyes, even though they were transfixed directly upon her.

She turned.

He stared.

She faced him.

His hands trembled at his sides- slightly at first, but then becoming uncontrollable.

She smiled.

Francis clutched his head, his mouth opening, and stumbled back while the most inhuman scream that could have ever come from any living thing escaped him. Tears rolled down his cheeks from sapphire eyes that displayed all of his agony, his pain that he felt at the sight of her. Then, after what felt like hours of wailing, Francis eventually calmed himself down a bit, though he was still shaking all over, emitting half-whining, half-gasping noises as he stared at the woman before him. "Jeanne," he moaned, taking a clumsy step forwards. "I must be going absolutely mad." A chuckle came from his lips. "You can't be real though, you're…" He took another step. "No, this isn't…"

"Francis." Jeanne's voice was like that of an angel's to the vampire's ears. "I love you, Francis. But it's been so long… Have you forgotten me?"

"No, never, _mon amour!_" Francis gasped, shaking his head desperately. "You are still my precious love, _mon amour, mon cœur!_ I have longed for this day, Jeanne, I knew it! I knew that you were still alive!" The tears did not stop flowing down his cheeks, running like rivers, or waterfalls.

Jeanne smiled, almost sadly at Francis. "That's not it," she murmured. "I fear you're wrong. I am not alive. I wanted something, though." Her blue eyes softened. "Come back with me this time, Francis. I love you."

"I love you too, Jeanne," Francis whispered. "But… you want me… to go with you?"

"Yes." Jeanne held out her hand, offering for Francis to take it in his own. "Give up your life as a vampire. Come with me, to heaven. We'll be together for all of eternity, just as it was meant to be."


	7. Grey Like Ashes

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN BUSY ANSWERING QUESTIONS FOR THIS STORY ON TUMBLR ALSO PLEASE NO ONE BE SURPRISED IF I STOP WRITING THIS STORY IS NOT GOING WHERE I WANT IT TO**

**...what, you think I control what I write? It just kind of comes out of my head**

* * *

"Antonio! Gilbert!" Arthur limped through the house, glancing in the rooms only to find that they were empty, except for two of them which were locked. Before, when he was in the bedroom, he had heard a peculiar noise, and he wanted to know where it came from. Leaning against the railing on the stairs, he slowly made his way down, but came to a halt near the bottom as he could hear two voices. One of them was clearly Gilbert, arguing with another.

"Why should we help Francis?" Gilbert exclaimed angrily, and as Arthur quietly drew nearer, feeling a bit guilty as he was eavesdropping, but remained silent. "Francis is an asshole! He's put all of us through hell in this house!"

"But Gilbert," Antonio pleaded desperately. "We have to help! He's our friend!"

Gilbert only sneered. "You're his friend, you ludicrous bastard; or rather, you're his mindless puppet! Arthur is his pet, so of course he would help too, but whom else? Who else likes him? No one, that's who, and why? Because he's an asshole! So give me a _good_ reason why we should help our _dear friend Francis_." His last words dripped with bitter sarcasm.

Arthur swallowed nervously, and as Antonio was attempting to conjure up an idea, he stepped out into view of the two vampires, although he was unsure of what to say. He hardly knew what they were even talking about. "Ah, excuse me…" he mumbled. Antonio and Gilbert glanced to him, the brown-haired vampire's eyes widening a bit in surprise. "What's going on? Is Francis in trouble?"

"_Si_." Antonio nodded vigorously. "Francis is outside… and, Ivan has brought up a… projection, if you will, of Francis's deceased fiancée. It's awful, he was screaming his head off! It's too much for him to bear, we have to get rid of the image of her! But…" He gazed at Gilbert, who only glowered contemptuously back. "He's blocking the door. He doesn't want to help Francis."

"Why not?" Arthur demanded, horrified that such a thing was happening to Francis, and also how Gilbert refused to help. "Francis is such a kind person!"

Gilbert's upper lip twitched. "To you, it must seem that way, huh?" he growled. "Well, you can risk your life to save him again, be my fucking guest." He stepped out of the way of the door, strolling over to the kitchen, probably to get something to eat.

Briefly, Arthur wondered what Gilbert had meant by "again," but he was sure that saving Francis right now was more important. He opened the door, stepping outside and moving as quickly as he could without hurting himself, being covered from head to toe in injuries. It would be nice to just turn around and go back to bed to sleep away the soreness and pain, but saving Francis was more important. As he limped around to the backside of the house, it took him a moment to comprehend what was going on. Francis was there, standing near a blond woman, who Arthur presumed to be Jeanne, and her hand was outstretched towards him. Ivan and Kiku were standing off to the side, watching in silence.

"It's okay, Francis," Jeanne said softly to the blond vampire, and Arthur was awestruck by the beatific, angelic sound of her voice. "It's okay, you can come with me. I love you, _je t'aime_." Francis, although seeming to be tempted to take her hand, hesitated to do so.

But, what would happen if he accepted Jeanne's offer? He wouldn't go to… heaven with her, right? He wouldn't die. Arthur hardly knew Francis, but… why did he want him to stay here so badly? He couldn't bear the thought of Francis leaving him. Stepping forwards, forcing himself to keep his balance, he called out, "Francis!" a bit daringly. To his horror, Francis didn't respond, but Ivan did. The silver-haired vampire gave Arthur a grin, his razor-sharp canine teeth glistening as they poked out from behind his lips.

"Ah, Jeanne's replacement has come out to play," he sang, approaching Arthur quickly. "But it seems that Francis is speaking with Jeanne currently, do you think you could come back another time?" Frightened, Arthur backed away, but was horrified when Ivan seemed to simply appear right before him, looming over him with a glint in his violet eyes and a grin that stretched from ear to ear that paralyzed Arthur. It was a while before Arthur managed to swallow, finding the courage to speak.

"G-get rid of it," he said, embarrased to hear that his voice was high-pitched and trembling. However, he stood his ground this time. "That's not really her, is it? Get rid of the projection of her!"

"So bold," Ivan only said, tilting his head to the side as he appeared to be examining Arthur. "My, what a pretty one you are. It's no wonder Francis chose you as a replacement."

"At least move so I can help him," Arthur said, glaring.

"You remind me of a dove," commented the vampire. "You're so pretty and delicate."

"Please, move."

"I don't like it when birds make a lot of noise," continued Ivan, who was starting to try Arthur's patience. He was a well-mannered gentleman most of the time, but being ignored was getting on his nerves. "Maybe if I could silence them, things could be more peaceful." He raised his hand, and before Arthur knew what was going on, he had rotated his wrist around in a half-circle, slowly, and at the same time Arthur felt an immense pain quickly growing in his wrist. He let out an exclamation of pain, clutching at his arm as he could hear the bones inside cracking. He dropped to his knees as a final snapping noise was heard, staring at his wrist which now appeared to be twisted up and mangled. "You should have more sense than to talk to Francis so loudly," Ivan said cooly. Arthur glanced up. The amusement that was once in his gaze was replaced with cold abhorrence. "You might get his attention and ruin everything."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, hanging his head. How the hell could he get past Ivan now? With literally a flick of his wrist, Ivan could probably break any bone in his body…

"Arthur!" called a familiar voice. Antonio was running from the house towards him, and he knelt at the human's side. Arthur gave him a slightly confused glance- what was he doing here? "Arthur, I heard— you can't get Francis's attention just by calling his name! You have to do… something else." He glanced up at Francis, who was still acting as if he was put in a trance by Jeanne, and back to Arthur. "Don't tell him I told you to do this, or else I'll be in big trouble… but, you have to call him 'Master.'"

The blond paused. "'Master,'" he repeated, wondering if he had heard correctly. "Why would that—"

"If you don't hurry, Francis will die," Antonio growled firmly.

"Alright, if this doesn't work…" Arthur said, struggling to stand up, a wave of pain shooting through his broken wrist. "M-Master!" Arthur called, Ivan ignored him this time, while Francis turned his head slightly. To Arthur's disappointment though, he went back to staring at Jeanne.

"Louder," Antonio hissed.

"Master!" Arthur took a step forwards as he practically yelled. Now, Francis turned around completely, staring at Arthur for a moment before uttering just a few words.

"My pet…" He started to make his way over to Arthur, his eyes hollow. "My…"

Ivan swiftly turned his head to Jeanne, and in response, the ghostly woman said, "Francis, do you love him more than you love me?"

Francis halted in this tracks, frozen for about a minute before he stiffly turned, smiling at Jeanne. "O-of course not, mon amour! How could I ever stop loving you? But…" He glanced back to Arthur. "I have to stay with my pet. I cannot leave him on his own. I…" He paused. "I'm sorry, Jeanne."

Jeanne was silent. When she spoke, her message was clear. "The choice was yours, Francis. If you love him more than me, I have to reason to remain in this world." Ivan flicked his wrist. To both Francis and Arthur's horror, the apparition began to fade, or at least the flesh was. She was disappearing, to reveal a skeleton underneath. Her flowing dress dissipated quickly, and her pure pale-skinned body with only a great ugly gash wound in her abdomen was shown. _Was that how she died?_ Arthur wondered. He didn't have the chance to think any more about it though as he was awed by the sight of more and more of her skeleton shown, which began to crumble to ashes that were blown away by a light breeze.

Francis uttered a shriek, diving at her. "Jeanne, _no!_ I didn't mean for you to leave! I love you just as much as I love Arthur, please, come back!" He reached out to grab her remaining skeletal hand, which he accidentally crushed. It disintegrated, though, and Francis collapsed, staring at the pile of dust that was once Jeanne. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "Jeanne…" he moaned, staring at it as if she would return to life.

"M-Master," Arthur murmured, approaching Francis, placing a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed, unsure of what to say. He had been solitary almost all of his life. How could he comfort him?

"It's so sad that you had to step in," Ivan remarked, sauntering up to the two, making Arthur jump back in fear. "If you hadn't gotten his attention like that he would have been happy, thinking that he was going to be with Jeanne." He smiled. "You could have come and live with me, Arthur. It's such a shame that you had to go and do that, really… Oh, well, how about I come to play later? Kiku!" he called sharply, and the kitsune perked up at the sound of his name. "It's time to go, we'll let Francis suffer in peace. Bye bye, Francis!" Ivan waved to the other vampire, who didn't even look up.

"Ivan's gone," Antonio declared after a few minutes, coming up to Francis and examining him. "…She wasn't real, Francis."

Silence.

"Francis, we should go inside," Arthur said quietly. "I think it's going to rain soon."

Again, no response.

"Francis," Antonio said, a bit louder. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," was the response, the blonde's voice almost strangled, like he was still crying.

"It's time to go inside." The Spaniard tried to tug him away from the pile of ashes, but he stubbornly refused to come.

"Don't touch me."

"Francis, please," Arthur said, also grabbing one of his arms and pulling gently.

Suddenly, Francis whipped around and gave Arthur a fierce glare. "I thought you were calling me Master," he snarled. Arthur flinched and backed off, afraid of what Francis would do to him. "Or were you deceiving me?"

"Hey, don't get mad at Arthur!" Antonio snapped. "He was trying to save your life!"

Francis cast Antonio a glower. "I wonder…" he growled softly. "…if I would be better off dead." He stood up, surprisingly, grabbing Arthur's unbroken wrist. "We're going inside now."

"Wait," Antonio started. "Before you go sulking, you should know that Arthur's been hurt."

Arthur blushed a little. "It's nothing—"

"Where?" Francis asked, turning to Arthur, his gaze suddenly softening. His mouth was just a straight emotionless line, but he sounded concerned. "Show me where and tell me how."

Reluctantly, Arthur pointed to his mangled wrist. "…Ivan broke it," he murmured. "He didn't even touch it. He moved his hand and then… it twisted, and broke."

Francis gently took it in his own hand, looking Arthur directly in the eyes and he softly squeezed, making Arthur flinch and let out a small whimper. "How much does that hurt?" he asked quietly.

"N-not too much," Arthur lied, forcing a trembling smile.

The vampire frowned. "Your wrist is broken in two places. Come along, let's go inside." Suddenly, he picked up Arthur, holding him bridal style. Arthur was about to protest, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Antonio followed close behind the two as they returned to the house.

"Are you all alright?" Elizabeta came rushing over to them as they entered the house, her green eyes wide and frightened.

"Arthur's hurt, but that's all," Francis replied calmly, taking Arthur upstairs without another word. He took him to the bathroom, and then closed the door behind them. Arthur bit his lip nervously, watching Francis as he was set down on the toilet seat. "...You were trying to save me, weren't you? That's why Ivan hurt you?"

Arthur nodded, averting his gaze. However, he was forced into eye contact again when Francis roughly grabbed his shoulders, staring at him, penetrating his very soul. "He won't do it ever again," Francis breathed with his voice low. "I'm the only one who is allowed to hurt you." Arthur's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to wriggle out of Francis's grip, but he was held tightly. "Is that clear, my pet?" He could only stare though, at those piercing blue eyes. "Ivan won't touch you ever again. Neither will Ludwig, nor Antonio, nor…" He licked his lips, and then looked away. "...It will not happen again." Blinking slowly a few times, he turned back to the human, his expression normal again as well as his voice as he said, "As for your wrist, I suppose I'll cut it open to find out what's wrong with it, and then patch it up, cut it open again in a few months to check…"

"…Haha, very funny," Arthur said, chuckling nervously.

"I'm serious."

"…What?"

"I'm no doctor, I have no fancy technology, I don't even have the material to make a proper cast." Francis smiled cheerfully. "We'll just make do with what I know about human anatomy."

"W-wait!" Arthur exclaimed, appalled by Francis's disgusting way of mending broken bones. "Can't you just take me to the hospital?"

Francis paused. "No."

"Why not?" Arthur tilted his head to the side curiously. "Can't you afford it?"

"Of course I can," Francis said, his voice becoming a soft growl. "But if they see your body, they'll almost certainly take you from me."

"…What?" Arthur was puzzled at the statement. "Why would they do that? What's wrong with my body?"

Francis looked away, his upper lip twitching in frustration due to a reason unknown to Arthur. "Have you seen the scars on your face?" he inquired softly. "They'll ask about those. The other scars, too. Not to mention how you're suffering from slight malnutrition, what I believe to be anemia, and several gunshot wounds on top of your broken wrist." He smirked sardonically. "What should I say, you just never feel like eating, you were attacked by an insane troupe of vampire hunters, and a demonic vampire broke your wrist with his telekinetic powers? No, I think it would be much safer to fix you up right here."

. "Please, just take me to a hospital! You can lie about the scars- I don't know where half of these came from, you won't tell me- but please let me have professional medical attention!"

Francis sighed a little. "Is this really what you want, Arthur? If we're separated, I cannot protect you from any harm—vampires that are out to get you, those damned vampire hunters…"

"…Can't you just lie to them?"

"Lie about your scars?" Francis sniffed. "That would be impossible. It's obvious where they came from."

"What scars exactly are you speaking of?" Arthur asked softly. "It can't be the ones on my face, right?"

Francis fell silent. "I can't say," he murmured after a while of staring off into the distance. "If I do, you'll want to leave."

"Did you hurt me?"

"…Oui. But not with hate. I did it because I loved you."

"…May I see the scars?"


	8. White Cast

"Give me a kiss."

Arthur lifted his head to let Francis peck his lips lightly—as much as it embarrassed him, he let him do it. The vampire then backed off, taking a seat in a chair next to the hospital bed. "How do you feel, mon petit lapin?"

"Fine." Arthur smiled politely. "My wrist feels much better, though it will be in a cast for a few weeks."

"…Did they ask about your scars?"

The smile remained, but the light in Arthur's eyes dulled. He looked away. "They did," he admitted. "I told them I had amnesia. Was that okay?"

"Wonderful… Were you comfortable saying that?"

"Yes."

"…Even though you know where the scars came from?"

Arthur's grin faltered. "I don't know who made them, but yes."

"Good." Francis's praise was curt. "Anyways, I'm taking you home in about an hour. Why don't you take a quick nap? You need to be well-rested. There's danger outside, and I can't have you falling asleep on your feet while some demon is trying to kidnap you." His tone was light and amused, but Arthur was appalled.

"Who would try and kidnap me?" he inquired.

Francis raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Ivan, for one. The werewolves Ludwig and Feliciano want you too, though they won't hurt you." He paused, thinking. "Having my scent on you makes you a perfect target for other vampires… If they take you from me, it would be like claiming a trophy. I'm one of the more powerful vampires. There is most likely a high price for your head. Ah, and also… the vampire hunters, you know, the ones that tried to kill the both of us. They nearly succeeded."

Arthur was worried now. "…Any of those could happen to me if I go outside?"

"This is why I make you stay in the house," Francis agreed with a nod. The human closed his eyes, shivering a bit. Francis placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright. I'll protect you."

"I know…" Arthur smiled at Francis. A fake smile, that infuriated Francis as he was unable to tell what hid behind it. Even though he had lived for this long, he couldn't read Arthur's feelings. There was just something about him… "I appreciate you taking care of me. I could do well on my own, but you still sacrifice your time to make sure I'm comfortable in bed, or that I'm drinking enough water or eating enough food…"

Francis averted his gaze, unable to look at Arthur any longer. Why was it he couldn't read his expression. "Oui… but you're my love. I must take care of you. Anyways, we're leaving in just a little bit. Since I don't own a car, you'll have to be sure to stick very close to me while we walk home; you never know who will be out to get you."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry… that I'm a burden, though."

"A burden?" Francis shook his head. "Non, non, my pet, you are not a burden!"

"But… You're giving me so much attention and…"

"It's because I love you." Francis smiled.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Francis smoothed down the blankets around Arthur and offered him a warm smile. "If there's anything you want, just let me know…"

The young man felt his cheeks grow warm, and he glanced away in embarrassment when Francis gently squeezed his hand. He felt like he was being a bit over-protective to the human, but it wasn't like he was going to complain. "T-thank you, I'm fine though," he replied, returning the smile.

Francis leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek before starting towards the door. Arthur sat still, not wanting to make Francis feel like his efforts to care for him were unappreciated by avoiding his kisses. "If you're hungry or thirsty or need help going to the toilet, call my name, _oui?_ I don't want you to be up and moving for a while."

"Alright, thank you," said Arthur again. Francis exited the room, carefully closing the door behind him. However, as Francis's footsteps only began to fade away, a loud _thump!_ came from the hallway. The footsteps stopped. Arthur strained to listen, but now there was only silence. "…Francis?" Arthur said warily, pushing back the blankets to step out of bed. There was no reply to his call. "Francis?" He made his way to the door, swallowing nervously. "Master?" Upon opening the door, he couldn't help a gasp of surprise. Francis lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, completely unmoving. Arthur's heart pounded in his chest, threatening to burst. What was wrong with Francis? He rushed right over, knelling beside the vampire and moving him to get a better look at his body. His eyes were closed, in an almost peaceful way… It was as if he was asleep—if only he was breathing. Arthur was sure that vampires had no pulse, but he checked anyways just to be sure; as he predicted, there was nothing, but that made it only more frightening. There was no way of determining whether Francis was normal or dead. "Antonio!" Arthur shouted. "Gilbert!" He would need the help of the other two vampires to rouse Francis.

Soon, Antonio trotted nonchalantly out of his bedroom. "What's wrong, amigo…? Oh, God!" The Spaniard was beside Arthur in an instant, staring at the French vampire with wide, horrified eyes. "What happened?"

"H-he collapsed," Arthur replied. "I didn't see it happen, but I came out here to find him like this…"

Antonio shook his head, gritting his teeth. "I warned him," he growled softly. "He hasn't had a bite to eat for the past three weeks… I told him to drink from you, but he refused since he said he wasn't going to hurt you… He wouldn't go out hunting either, because he insisted he had to watch over you every damn night!" After a few moments, he let out a sigh, staring down at the motionless vampire. "I'm sure that all he needs is some blood. If we don't get him some soon, though, he'll die for good."

Arthur gaped. "Where do we get the blood, then?" His question was answered quickly, without words; he got a meaningful stare from Antonio. "…Oh," he murmured, his stomach twisting. "My blood? Alright, if it's to save Francis…"

"Gil!" Antonio shouted. "Get out here! We need your help!" The one-eyed albino came from up the stairs, with Elizabeta following behind to see what the commotion was about. "Hurry, I need you to hold Arthur down for me!"

"W-what?" Arthur stammered. "Why do you need to-"

"I'm sure this is your first time experiencing having your blood sucked out of you," Antonio said rapidly. "If you don't know what to expect, I'm afraid it will be a bit of a shocking experience. We'll try and keep this as clean as possible, and if you go thrashing around like a fish out of water, blood could get everywhere, or I could tear a huge hole in your neck on accident. So, while I get a mouthful of your blood to transfer to Francis, Gilbert will hold you in place." He smiled, revealing his sharp fangs.

Gilbert gave a little chuckle as he crept up behind Arthur, almost completely silent in doing so. The young man uttered a cry of surprise when his shoulders were roughly tugged, forcing him on his back, leaving him staring up at the ceiling. Antonio loomed over Arthur, his usually cheerful grin seeming ominous now as he licked his lips. "Eliza, go make sure that Lovi doesn't come out here… If he sees what Toni's doin' to Arthur, he might get a little jealous," Gilbert laughed again. Elizabeta's footsteps were heard, and Antonio leaned in to Arthur, drawing his attention back to the current situation. Two hands firmly gripped his wrists, pinning him to the floor now.

"Are you ready?" Antonio murmured, presshing his lips to Arthur's neck. Two fangs slid out, their sharp points teasing his flesh lightly.

Arthur shivered. "I'm having second thoughts—" He broke off in mid sentence, a gasp escaping him when Antonio plunged his canines deep into his throat. Instinctively, he tried to jerk his arms away, but Gilbert was far too strong. The pain was immense, only lessening slightly when the vampire pulled away after a few seconds. After a few more moments, Arthur turned his head, still breathing heavily, to watch as Antonio pressed his lips to Francis's, his mouth open to deposit the blood.

* * *

***IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!***  
**This is the next to last chapter. I'm sorry, I just can't continue.**  
**The next chapter will be the end of the story, I leave it up to your imaginations what happens between now and the end**  
**In all honesty, I didn't enjoy writing this... I loved Master and Pet, but this was just... so... I wasn't motivated to write. Ugh.**  
**My ideas were that Alfred was Ivan's captive, I think Feli was going to die, Gilbert went to join Ivan, and his eye never grew back by the way...**  
**That's all, thanks for reading, I'll move on to something else later!**

...oh, Francis lives


	9. Emerald Jewel

"Pet, come."

Hearing his name, Arthur trotted over to his master obediently, looking up into the sapphire eyes expectantly. "Yes, Master?" he inquired, anticipating that he would be asked a favor of, which is why he was usually called by the vampire.

The two had been living peacefully together for the past fifteen years, only by themselves since Antonio and Lovino moved away thirty years ago. They had secluded themselves, remaining isolated from the big cities and even any other people. Francis had decided that it would be best to avoid humans to pre vent suspicion of his vampirism. Arthur happily agreed with this, knowing that his as well as Francis's life could be in danger if they ran into some more insane vampire hunters like the ones that tried to shoot Arthur to death. After Arthur had regained his memory, Francis had insistently encouraged him not to call him "Master," but Arthur refused, so Francis eventually gave up and treated him like his pet again. Since then, they had been living a calm, peaceful life.

Francis took one of Arthur's pale hands, raising it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Arthur watched him, calm, still awaiting his command. "Mon bel homme," he murmured, his voice sweet like honey. "What has happened to the time? Years have flown past, your skin has become wrinkled and dull. I fear I have wasted your youthful days."

"'Twas not a waste, Master," replied Arthur in a soft, delicate voice. "Not as long as we were together."

"You flatter me," purred Francis. "But there is something I must do…" He suddenly dropped to his knees, without releasing Arthur's hand, and dug something from the breast pocket in his coat. It was a small box of a dark blue color, and Arthur could feel his heart skip a beat with excitement; but he hid it behind a blank expression, staring at the box. Francis opened it, smiling as he revealed the sparkling gold ring with an emerald jewel resting in the center.

"Arthur, will you marry me?"

"Master…" Arthur swallowed, searching for the right words to express himself. "Master, I—Oh, what do you want me to say, Master?"

Francis smiled softly and shook his head. "Non, Arthur, decide this for yourself. Will you or will you not be my husband?"

"But…" Arthur's brow furrowed, creating more wrinkles on his face as he thought deeply. "This means… that I won't be your pet?"

"Arthur, you can be whatever you want to be."

"…Yes," Arthur said quietly, nodding his head, and a smile slowly spread over his face. "Yes, Master, I'll marry you!" His wide grin made him look a little younger, even, his green eyes shining and watering up a bit. Francis stood at last, taking the ring and slipping it onto Arthur's finger. He then pulled the smaller man into an embrace, and heard a soft, choked sob from Arthur. "Thank you, Master," he whispered, pressing his teary eyes to Francis's shoulder.

"No, thank you," replied the vampire. "Mon amour."

* * *

**The end :)**

**Sorry for the skip, I just couldn't continue any further. So I wrote you guys a nice ending!**


End file.
